


Filling the Void

by Le_Golden_Crow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Action, Alcohol Withdrawal, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Underage Drinking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Golden_Crow/pseuds/Le_Golden_Crow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy Lalonde and Dirk Strider grew up in a post-apocalyptic earth. When Dirk finds a way to take them back before the end of the world, will Roxy go along with his plan to stop apocalypse or will she choose to enjoy the new life she has been given?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filling the Void

**Author's Note:**

> This is really my first time writing any kind of fan fiction, but let me know what you think. I'll probably update once every few weeks, maybe once a week if I can find the time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy Lalonde ran out of alcohol weeks ago, but she is far from running out of options.

            There was a loud banging at the door and Roxy woke with a start. She instinctively grabbed her shotgun and crept to the door. She flung open the door and leveled her shotgun ready to fire at whatever it was that was trying to break down her door.

            "Dammit, Rox. Why are you so cautious? You used to be so much fun." Dirk lamented, casually batting her gun to the side as he entered her apartment.

            "Yeah well I ran out of booze a few weeks ago and I haven't really been feeling the post apocalyptic adventure since then." Roxy said as she shut the door behind him and leaned her gun against the doorframe. There was a brief moment of tense silence as she let the truth in her words sink in. "But I assume you aren't here to bother me about my decisions."

            "No. No I'm not." Dirk said, sounding far too cheery for someone living in a post-apocalyptic wasteland. "Roxy, I think I may have found a way to fix all this." Roxy raised an eyebrow at him taking a relaxed position leaning against the doorframe. Dirk either was oblivious to her unamusement or blatantly ignoring it because he continued with his crazy idea. "I fixed the window."

            "You did what?" Roxy replied furiously, "I thought I told you to destroy all of those! You know what was coming through. What if they come back? What if she comes back? Dirk, you've doomed us. Again!" She was frantic, pacing around the entryway and screaming at Dirk. Dirk, being a few inches taller than Roxy placed his hand on her head as she turned to walk in his direction effectively stopping her pacing.

            "Ye of little faith." he said somewhat disheartened, "I set it to before anything happened." Dirk continued explaining the finer details of how it would work, spitting them out a few years before the apocalypse and how this was their chance to prevent it from ever happening. Roxy cut him off.

            "Get out."

            "What?"

            "I said get out of my house."

            "But Roxy, this is our chance. We can stop this!"

            "Dirk, I said get out!"

            "Not until you hear me out."

            "I've heard enough, Dirk!"

            "But Rox-"

            "Dirk, I swear, I will shoot you if you don't leave right now." Roxy said as she picked up her gun and leveled it at his chest.

            "Damn Roxy, do you even have a soul anymore or are you just void?" Dirk said, walking past her and out the door. "If you change your mind, I left the window in the alley behind the old record shop."

///

A few days had passed since then and Roxy regretted yelling at Dirk. After all, he really had only been trying to help. She grabbed her shotgun, draped her navy blue cape-style coat over her shoulders, and left her apartment.   Walking down the collapsing stairs in her worn out shoes, she pondered what the building had once been like, bustling with life. Shotgun gripped firmly in her hand, Roxy began the long walk from her apartment to the old record shop where they had first come through the window.

            Roxy could see the unearthly pink glow from down the street. She knew the window wasn't pink. Dirk had probably left a pink light for her as a beacon. She reminded herself to apologize to him and thank him for that when she caught up to him. Slowly, hesitantly, she walked toward the window. It lay on the ground of the alley, a framed void tinted pink by the light. She knelt down and ran her fingers across the inky surface, feeling space warp around her touch. She had missed that feeling. Roxy rose to her feet and after a second's pause, she jumped in.

            Roxy was swimming in the void for a while, enjoying the liberty of floating freely. She knew it couldn't last forever though. The longer she spent in this in-between place, the more time she would have to think about how futile this quest really was. Roxy set her sights on the glowing window opposite from the shinning pink rectangle she had entered through and propelled her body forward like a bullet fired from a gun. Unfortunately for her, this window popped out into the middle of police station. Roxy remembered the old precinct being two blocks down from the record store, so why did the window pop out here? She was going to ask one of the officers, but the closest one had pulled out his pistol. Clearly startled, and scared, "D-drop the weapon!" he shouted. Roxy looked down at the shotgun in her hands.

            "This?" Roxy asked casually raising the weapon.

            "Yes. Put it down or I'll shoot!" he said, waving his gun threateningly.

            "Okay, okay. Geez. No need to get your panties in a bunch." she said as she dropped the shotgun unceremoniously on the floor. The officer placed his gun down on his desk and walked over to her. Most of the other officers had lowered their weapons, but some kept their standard issue pistols trained on the teen. The officer who had approached her, a midblood troll with bent horns, kicked the shotgun to the side. "Hey that was my mom's gun!" Roxy protested.

            "Miss, where is your mother?" the officer asked directing attention away from the weapon.

            "She's dead. She's been dead." Roxy responded, glaring at the officer.

            "And your father?" he asked.

            "Never had one."

            "Come with me." the officer said, grabbing her wrist and attempting to drag her to a room down the hall. Roxy instinctively flipped the man over her shoulder.

            "I can walk by myself" a few other officers who had rushed to handcuff her cut her of midsentence. The officer on the floor frowned at her and muttered something about how kids always make it more difficult than it should be. One of the officers who was shoving her toward the interrogation room was telling her a bunch of things she could do and she was pretty confused but she decided to just go with the flow for now.

            They left her in the room, staring at her reflection for a solid five minutes. This gave her plenty of time to come up with questions for these guys. A smartly dressed woman with blonde hair and startling orange eyes entered the room at the end of the fifth minute. "Who're you?" Roxy demanded, "Where's the jerk that threw me in here?" The woman was a bit taken aback by the sharpness of the teen's voice, but then she smiled and introduced herself as a social worker, whatever that was.

            "You can call me Casey. What can I call you?" the woman took a seat opposite from Roxy and leaned forward on the table a bit, trying to seem friendly.

            "Roxy. Why am I here?" she questioned. She didn't have time for this woman, she needed to find Dirk and apologize already.

            "You attacked a police officer." Casey said

            "You mean that one troll that grabbed me?" Roxy asked

            "Yes. That one. Luckily for you, he isn't going to press charges." Casey said, "So do you know why I'm here?"

            "Not a clue." Roxy said, irritated that she wasn't being given the chance to question the people in the building.

            "You said your parents were dead. Whom are you staying with?" Casey asked.

            "Nona" Roxy replied

            "Is that your grandmother? What is her full name" Casey questioned.

            "Nona ya damn business." Roxy retorted.

            "Now, Roxy. That's not very nice." Casey began.

            "Look lady, I don't have time for nice. I got places to be, people to see." Roxy said rising to her feet. "Now where's my gun? I need it back."

            "Roxy. Whom are you staying with?" Casey asked, putting herself between the girl and the door.

            "Nobody. I'm alone." Roxy replied, "Can I go now?"

            "No. Sweetie. I'm afraid you can't" Casey replied. "In cases like yours, you would typically stay with a relative but seeing as you have none, you're going to be placed in the care of a foster family. There is a nice home in the area with a few other kids your age. You should be comfortable there."

            "Wait what?" Roxy demanded. "You're putting me where?" Roxy was baffled. What was going on?

            "We've already called ahead in case. They should be expecting you by now." Casey said. Come on, Roxy. Let's go meet your new family." Casey said, stepping to open the door for Roxy. Roxy followed reluctantly, still demanding to have her gun back. Casey assured her that it would be left in the care of her foster father and as it was a family heirloom she would be allowed to keep it for now. Roxy spent the car ride, staring out the window at the lights flashing by. She'd never ridden in a car before and the experience was a bit exhilarating.

They turned into the suburban neighborhood and Roxy quickly lost track of which turns they made because every house looked the same. Casey turned onto a street and slowed down, looking for the house number. She stopped in front of a house that looked just like all the others and turned off the car. "Well, Roxy. This is it! You'll be staying here for a while." Roxy got out of the car and stared at the house. Movement in a second floor window caught her attention and she noticed someone with bright blue eyes watching her. She was briefly reminded of the drones that watched her from the windows of empty buildings and quietly retreated into anxiety. She hadn't noticed that she was starting at the boy with the blue eyes until Casey called out to her from the front porch. Roxy looked at Casey then back up at the window to find that the boy was gone. Roxy joined Casey on the porch as the woman knocked on the plain door. The door swung open and a lanky young man with bright blue eyes greeted them.

"Hi there John, is your dad home?"  Casey asked the boy, John.

"Nah. He and Karkat went to the grocery store." the boy replied. He briefly glanced at Roxy and she caught a glimpse his bright blue eyes. So he had been the one in the window. John blushed and Roxy realized she had been staring again. His eyes were mesmerizing. "So who's this?" John asked.

"This is Roxy. She's the potential new ward I called about." Casey replied as she walked into the house, gesturing for Roxy to follow. "She'll be staying here until we get all the legal matters worked at."

"Well hey, Roxy. I'm John." John greeted. Roxy eyed his outstretched hand before reaching out to shake hands. She hadn't done something like that for nearly ten years. Actually, she hadn't been around so many people in nearly ten years. The experience was rather overwhelming.

"Hi." she muttered, noticing her vision blurring at the edges. "That's odd." she pondered aloud, "I haven't had a drink in weeks." The world spun around her and a troll she hadn't noticed before rushed across the room toward her.


End file.
